


Conversations in the Dark

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Captured Roxy and Eggsy, Eggsy & Roxy Friendship, Harry owns all of Eggsy's pleasure, Hartwin, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, NO torture, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Eggsy and Roxy are captured and have one of those strange conversations only best friends can have.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, rufus saville/charlie hesketh
Series: Happily Married Spies [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Conversations in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 23 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Dark". And yes, I am TWO days behind now. Hoping to pound another one out today.

"Hey, Eggsy."

"Rox, can’t you see I’m busy trying to sleep?"

"Can’t see anything, it’s dark in here. But sorry to disturb you." Roxy doesn’t sound the least bit sorry.

Eggsy puts his hands on top of the covers. "What’s the matter?"

"Were you jerking off?"

"Maybe." Eggsy sighs. "Yeah, I was." 

"Don’t know how you can jerk off at a time like this."

Eggsy shrugs. "I’m a guy. We can wank whenever and wherever."

Roxy laughs. "Remember the dorm?"

"Hell, yeah. Most mornings it stank like - " Eggsy can’t come up with the right metaphor. "Like a dozen guys jerking off in the dark."

"Which they were. I think Digby was the noisiest."

"Huh, thought that was Rufus."

"Nah, Rufus was busy sucking Charlie’s cock. Mouth too full to make a sound."

Eggsy is surprised. "Charlie was such a homophobic prick. Didn’t think he’d let another guy near his tiny little cock."

"Charlie’s from the school that it doesn’t count if a guy’s sucking his cock, or if he’s the one doing the bumming."

"Why doesn’t that surprise me? Ain’t that what goes on in those posh public schools?"

"It does." Roxy sighs, "I guess I should let you get back to it."

Eggsy has to laugh. "Kind of a mood killer, thinking about Rufus sucking Charlie." Eggsy hears Roxy shifting on the ancient cot their captors had provided. "What’s on your mind?" 

"Pity there’s no light in here. Wouldn’t mind watching you beat off."

"Thought you didn’t like the D."

"Eh, I don’t want it in me, but I like watching guys. Much more interesting than a girl masturbating. Can’t see much of anything, really."

"Tell you what, Roxalot, when we get out of here, you can ask Harry if it’s all right to see me beat one off."


End file.
